That's the Spirit!
by highsteptohell
Summary: "Not my problem anymore." Side story to True Friends Stab You in the Front. Would suggest reading that alongside this. R&R
1. Seth Rollins

**Authors note** : WHOA. This won't be updated until True Friends is 100% Finished – which is only like 5 more chapters – but have this lil side story to go along with it. I would suggest reading True Friends before you come here. I mean, you can read the chapters that go for these. It's the same order chapter wise :)

* * *

Part of Seth felt guilty. It had been a week and three days since Gemma had ended her life. He heard hanging, but there was something going around that she'd sliced open her arms too. Sad, really – that a life like that had to end so – brutally. There was a part of him that had wished that things hadn't gone the way that they had. Even if they hadn't worked out, they could've stayed friends – but of course, he had to mess that up. There's a gentle sigh, and Seth glanced towards his sleeping girlfriend. Things had gotten better. He'd spun the perfect lie after her party to protect her, but a part of him always grew so angry seeing her buddy buddy with Chris. If only he wasn't so determined to protect her. He moved, brushing a hand through her hair with a small smile. "Mm, babe?" A gentle shh, and he climbed into the bed next to her. There was still guilt, but right now? He shouldn't have been worrying about it. They were happy, and he was fine with that.

Laptop illuminated the dark room, and Seth found himself scrolling through his emails. A few from family members, various spam and then one hit him. _gemma-a_. That wasn't real. Nothing would have access to that email. Shaking hands clicked upon it, and as he clicked on the link that it held. A neatly written blog, a URL that he remembered. This could not be happening – absolutely not. He refused to accept that a dead girl was posting a link to people. He found himself reading through the page, details of the bullshit that he'd caused. What an asshole. Jaw clenched, and fingers almost pulled the key from his keyboard. What the fuck had even been going through his head? Seth found himself staring at the final sentence only 15 minutes later. He'd said that. He'd made her out to be a slut, and that had started the stupid whirlwind of things that had piled on her. He couldn't help but feel like shit over what he'd done

Hours were spent afterwards, reading intently through every page until it got to one with his name on it again. No, it couldn't have been. Glancing down to Sasha, who had her eyes part the way open – Seth's mouth moved quietly. Was it to tell her what had happened? He didn't really know. He was going to say something, but a harsh push on the door and the sight of Chris Jericho in front of him caused his fist to clench, and it immediately set Sasha on edge. There was something about the man staring at him that made his blood fucking boil. His smug attitude, knowing what the fuck he'd done to a girl that he cared so much about. "Hey." She muttered, lips pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles "Calm down. It's just Chris." Just Chris? Just the Chris that had fucked you against your own knowledge? The Chris that he'd let do what he wanted? There's a gentle growl, but he sits up and watches the purple haired female make her way out of bed and wrap the other man in a hug.

It sickened him. How the fuck could he be so happy knowing what he did? How could he even try and be friends with her knowing what he'd done? "You alright, man?" Words snapped him out of the angry glance, and he looked up to notice that Jericho had been motioning to hands that were clenched. He was pissed. Seth had done everything he could to keep him away, and yet – here he was. Fuck this. "I want you to go." Nothing else was said, and he reached out to shove the other man out of the door – but it wasn't until Sasha grabbed at his arm that he really snapped. His hand didn't move in her direction, but it swung towards Chris, aiming to connect. There was slight laughter from the older man, and when a hand wrapped around his shoulder and shoved him, Chris' brow narrowed "What the fuck, man?"

"Get out, _get the fuck out._ "

And he was gone, just like that. Seth's breath was quick, and ragged. He didn't really know just what had come over him, but god – he needed it. Sasha, who was now looking slack jawed and narrowed, gave him a strong shove. If only she knew what he'd done "What the hell? Chris was just visiting. Fucking hell, grow up." Back to fists were his hands, and Seth watched her. The way she grabbed at the bag she'd brought into his room. Where the hell was she planning on going? "Fuck this, I'm gonna go stay with him. I wanted to relax and this bullshit happened." She was going to him? Seth tightened his grip on his trousers, and frowned. She was out the door before he could stop her. She couldn't know. Not yet, maybe it would be best just to let her read it. He'd get shit. He knew he would, but –

His fist lashed out and hit at the wall, a painful yelp leaving his lips. Fucking hell. His breath had managed to calm down and every part of him wanted to call someone just to talk about it. He wanted to talk to someone about the stupid game that the dead girl was playing, but he had to. Sasha couldn't find out any of this. His laptop was reopened, and without going back onto the page. He took the link and sent it onto the next person. Matt could deal with this. He'd just forget about it, and play dumb when it was brought up

"Not my problem now."


	2. Matt Hardy

**Authors Note** : Suicide Mentions. Yooooooooo. I'm back and determined to finish

 _Step One - Pack away every belonging that was important, and make sure it's easy to find._

Matt had been desperately trying to get his effects in order .Locker room was empty, and it was the perfect time to think about what had happened. He'd helped cause someone's death. He'd been a part in what had happened, and honestly? It was eating him alive. The page is still up on his screen, fated words written by what seemed like a vengeful spirit. Maybe she'd enjoy it if he was gone, maybe things would be better if his existence was over. It seemed like it. People that knew what he'd done, their gazes made him more uncomfortable than he was. Did they know? Did they know that the blade that had hit her skin was his fault? His hands shake, the feeling of wanting to throw up so strong. "Matt."It's Seth. He's not even too sure how long he's been there - but he knows where the email had come from, and that the man staring at him is the reason his guilt has returned in

"Huh?" Maybe if he played dumb, things would be fine. Seth had been one of them that had agreed with that stupid list. He'd been the one that had suggested putting her on it. Why didn't he have to feel the incredible pain that Matt was going through? A small shuffle of his feet, and Matt's stood. Pale skin glinting under the locker room light "- You sent it on yet?" No, he'd have to do that later. He had others to read, right? He couldn't just send it on without…. "Hey, Can I just.. Not read the others?" Watching as his company shrugged, Matt glanced down. He'd do it. Send it over to Sasha, and let things just continue on. He'd go out with the others, and things would be ridiculously fine. He wouldn't be thinking about.. Nope, that wasn't to think about now. He wouldn't think about the guns that were back at his hotel, the ones that he'd put to his head and finish it. "I think we all need to meet and talk about this." He had a point, now that Matt thought about it. All of them needed to figure out what they were gonna do if it did get out. Yeah, there were people that weren't too bad - apparently, but it was enough that it would tarnish careers if they did get out. Especially the few people later on. He focused down on his phone, the list of names - the pages that followed after his. It all seemed way too much for him to handle. Matt leant back, his hands slowly drifting away from the

"Yeah, I'll s-" The locker room door opened slowly, and there stood his brother. Matt couldn't help but smile. The situation was awkward, and he didn't want to talk about what he'd done. Jeff could help out. Maybe.

* * *

It had been an hour or so later. The arenas gym area was nice, a small pool which was enough for them to just laze around in, and for a moment - Matt was sure that he felt a little happier. It was like being a child again, where things didn't seem as stressful. Matt had leant himself back against the water, allowing his head to slip under gently. The sound of the water was peaceful. The rush of the water against the skin of his face was nice, and every part of him was wondering if he could just… let himself go.

The water was so damn warm. Another careless moment and his head was swimming with thoughts of what Gemma had gone through in her final moments, but that peace is dragged out of him when his shoulder is grabbed and he's tugged out of the water. What the fuck was Jeff doing? His arm quickly moved from where Jeff had pulled on it. "Dude, what the fuck?" Why did he always seem to ruin the moments that he had to himself where things were all the more… fine. Jeff had gone into a tirade, about how he couldn't lose someone else that he cared about. Maybe that was a good thing. Jeff could live a life without having to worry about him. He'd blanked out. Gone into a moment of silence where he had nothing to worry about. Jeff had proudly made sure he was out of the pool and wrapped in a towel. His final words had hit him like a brick shit house "We've already lost one third of us. Don't make it 2. I can't deal with that." How it stung to hear his brother talk with such words, words that had been pained by their experience

So, off he began, the slow walk through the arena. Matt had took to taking in everything that he could, where the three of them used to sit, to where he'd watch her smoke every day just to make sure she got back in properly. It was there that he found Sasha, a small frown resting on her face. What in the ever loving fuck did she have to smile about? She was on here too, wasn't she? "Hey?" There's the link open on her screen, and even after all that they'd been through, he wanted to be there for her. . She deserved the good,she deserved nothing but the good that came her way. It was what she got for being talented, and just… all around a decent person "Do you want someone to sit with you whilst you read that?" Her nod is all he needs to see to move that little bit closer and just.. "I'm sorry we even got dragged into this."

And Sasha found herself looking up at him with the roundest of eyes, a gentle shrug rolling from her shoulders "I'm sorry we even met her. Things would be way easier if I could've just… not met her at all." That was a lie. Their worlds would have been far different if it hadn't have been for Gemma and her stupid attitude to life.


End file.
